Beetle
Beetles are an insect species native to Tallon IV. Predatory tunnel diggers, Beetles lurk underground and often spring up on unsupecting prey, charging at them at top speeds. Appearance and Behavior Beetles have a dark blue and orange carapace with a single, forward-curved dorsal spike and two additional spikes curving out from either side of its main body. They have two pairs of beady green eyes, and two small tusks jut out below their most prominent feature: Their powerful, beak-like mandibles, which they use to attack and ingest prey, as well as rapidly dig tunnels. Beetles are very territorial and extremely aggressive, and will attack much larger organisms who wander into their territory. They usually lurk beneath the earth, waiting to ambush anything that wanders too close (though these hiding spots can be detected with Thermal Visor technology). When attacking, a Beetle will utter a high-pitched screech before launching themselves at an opponent at high speeds. They often use their tunneling ability in combat as well, quickly escaping underground and bursting back up from another location; they will also tunnel back underground if an opponent leaves their territory. Beetles tend to thrive in the Tallon Overworld and the Chozo Ruins. Metroid Prime Pinball features the species in the Mini-Game Beetle Blast. Beetles can be found in these rooms: Canyon Cavern, Tallon Canyon, Root Cave, Ruins Entrance, Main Plaza, Ruined Nursery, Ruined Shrine, Plaza Access and Furnace. Ice Beetle Ice Beetles, a related species, can be found in Phendrana as well. They have reinforced ice carapaces, which provides extra protection and augmented burrowing strength and abilities, and they despise any type of heat. Usage of any beam, excluding the Ice Beam, causes it to flee back into the ground, although the Plasma Beam makes short work of them (they even have a special death animation used for it). Ice Beetles burrow quickly and are even faster in their attacks, so getting hits against them are difficult. They are short-lived enemies, appearing in only one or two areas in the game and in small numbers. Plated Beetle in the Ruined Shrine.]] There is also a larger species related to the Beetle called the Plated Beetle that is also found in the Chozo Ruins. This Plated Beetle species is potentially a fully grown "Alpha Beetle", the reason being that these larger variants start appearing in areas where regular Beetles were initially found. These have many distinct differences, such as a plated exterior, and a vulnerable abdomen at the rear. Official data Logbook entries Official Metroid Prime website "The Beetle is an extremely aggressive burrowing insect. Its massive mouth enables it to tunnel through solid rock at high speeds. Above ground, Beetles can cover short distances rapidly. They attack anything that moves near their lair. The Beetle is a heavily armored insect with highly developed jaws and a resilient carapace." ''Metroid Prime Pinball'' manual "A burrowing creature that attacks by charging its prey." Trivia *According to Jack Mathews, the tech lead for Prime, the Beetle's AI was the first to be programmed into the game. *Mike Wikan wrote his wife's initials and the names of his two children into the paths of the Beetles in Prime."I wrote my two Children's names in the paths of the Beetle Swarms in MP! Also my Wife's initials." https://www.facebook.com/shinesparkers/posts/2843971732295631 Gallery Beetle.png|Concept art BetaBeetles.jpg|Unused Beetle colorations, seen in one of the earliest trailers for Metroid Prime. Prime Scan Visor.png|Early version of Metroid Prime with Beetal name. Beetle_Scan_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Scan Chozo_Ruins_Screenshot_(52).png|Several Beetles emerge to defend their territory in the Ruined Shrine. 01 1920x1200 wallpaper.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' comic in Nintendo Power. Beetle unused scanpic.png|Unused scan image File:Beetle Martin L'Heureux.png|Martin L'Heureux References de:Grabkäfer es:Escarabajo ru:Жук Category:Species Category:Tallon IV Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Beetle Family Category:Recurring Species Category:Hive creatures